


Parallel Lines

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band life isn't all it's cracked up to be, and Shuu has a tough decision to make. Before that, though, he just wants to indulge in Rom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a prequel to Hanging on the Telephone, but they can be read seperately. This is for the body fetish square on my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Many thanks to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Sanrio.

Shuu couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose as he stepped into the hotel room. There was no way around it, the room was tiny. Rom was already in residence – bags were piled in a heap in one corner of the room, and Shuu could hear the gentle noise of the shower running in the background. The bedsprings groaned alarmingly as Shuu sat down on the bed. This wasn’t exactly what he had hoped for from band life.

It wasn’t that today’s show had been bad. Everyone had played their hearts out, and what fans there were seemed to have enjoyed themselves, but… That was precisely the problem. Choosing “Ambivalence” as a name had turned out to be a self-fulfilling prophecy, at least, when it came to fans. How many had been at today’s show? Not to enough to justify the travel…

Not enough for his ego, either. Shuu had tried to tell himself that it was all about the music, that he could be like Rom and find satisfaction playing for the few fans they had. Then he’d been approached by that Judas executive. The man did have a point – he had talent, his current image wasn’t working, so why not make a clean break?

Shuu just hoped that Rom would understand. If he could make Rom see why this was for the best, maybe they could negotiate and get them both in this new band. If not…

He lay back and placed an arm across his eyes. He didn’t want to think about this. What was wrong with doing what was best for him, anyway? Who would want to be stuck playing run-down live houses for a few dollars and a handful of fans for the rest of their career when they could make it big? Still… Might be a good idea to lay some groundwork now, put out a few feelers to see if he could change Rom’s mind before the inevitable awkward conversation.

From the sounds of it, the shower had stopped running. No time like the present… Shuu got up from the bed to the sound of another alarming clink and poked his head round the door to the bathroom.

“Rom? Do you have a minute?”

He was greeted by a cloud of steam as Rom stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, granting Shuu only a brief glimpse of that muscular arse before it was covered. Rom’s body was breathtaking, as always. Droplets of water glistened in the light as they clung to his abs before slowly succumbing to gravity, leaving a shining trail that dipped below the towel... Shuu couldn’t help but lick his lips as his mouth went dry and an involuntary purr left them.

Rom looked round in surprise. “Didn’t see you there. When did you get here?”

“Just a minute ago. Have a good shower?”

“It was ok, water could’ve been warmer. If you’d been earlier you could’ve joined me.” As Shuu watched, the towel Rom had loosely tied around his waist slipped free. Was it on purpose? Probably, Rom never was one for additional clothing when he could help it. Shuu was half-glad he was always at the front of the stage and couldn’t see Rom stripping off – he’d never be able to finish a song, let alone a whole set. He did wonder how Rom coped with that stuffy suit he wore for his office job. Did he ever get the urge to just rip it off? Shuu could see it now, Rom stunning his coworkers as the white shirt fell away to reveal those spectacular abs…

“What’s up? You wanted to talk about something?”

Shuu realised he’d been staring. He’d missed his opportunity, but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing? Rom’s body was addictive, and if there was any chance of Shuu losing it, he should indulge while he still could. He shook his head. “Later. Right now, I just want you.”

Rom grinned, exposing his fangs. “Sounds good to me.”

With a few strides, Rom had crossed the room, sweeping Shuu up in an embrace and crushing him against his powerful body while leaning down for a kiss. As Rom’s damp body pressed up against him, Shuu became very aware of how many clothes he was wearing. He needed to get naked. Right away.

Luckily, Rom was more than willing to help Shuu with the fiddly buttons and straps as they stumbled backwards towards the bed. Clothes fell away as he stumbled backwards, he soon found himself naked and falling onto the bed, Rom’s body completely covering his own as he was pushed onto his back. Shuu spread his legs willingly, wrapping them around Rom’s torso and dragging him down to the bed with him. Rom was everywhere – teeth on Shuu’s neck, hands caressing every inch of bare skin, lightly brushing the inside of Shuu’s thighs and avoiding where he really, really needed it – leaving him an incoherent mess. The bed springs groaned beneath them, the already worrying creak sounding a hundred times worse from the strain of supporting Rom’s bulk as well. It nearly killed Shuu to place a hand on Rom’s chest and hold him back. “We’ll have to pay for the bed if we break it.”

“Floor?”

Shuu nodded. “Floor.”

The thin carpet did nothing to cushion Shuu’s knees as he sank down to the ground, but he was willing to put up with it. Rom was slow to join him and Shuu vaguely wondered if the bed had given up the ghost and swallowed up his lover until he heard the rustling of bags and Rom reappeared clutching a bottle of lube.

“Sorry, just getting supplies.”

“Hmm, I’ll forgive you. Providing you hurry up.”

A strong hand was placed on the small of Shuu’s back and, from the tone of his voice, he didn’t need to turn to be able to see the concerned expression Rom was making. “Is something wrong? You’re extra impatient tonight.”

Of course Rom would know something was up, it was never possible to keep a secret from him for long. Even so… Shuu bit his lip and shook his head quickly. “Nothing that this won’t fix. Now, stop keeping me waiting!”

“If you insist…”

Shuu held his tail to the side as he heard the familiar sound of a cap being opened, then shivered as a generous helping of lube was drizzled over his arse. There was a soft, wet noise as Rom coated his fingers thoroughly, while Shuu shifted his hips impatiently. Rom was always careful with prep, making sure that Shuu was loose enough to take his impressive girth, but sometimes Shuu just wished he’d skip a step or two and get right down to it. Not that he minded too much, not once Rom’s fingers were thick inside him and stretching him in all the right ways, but it wasn’t quite enough, Shuu needed more. 

That was the problem though, a treacherous voice whispered inside him, wasn’t it? He always needed more. Shuu shook his head, chasing the thought away, and pushed back against Rom’s fingers.

“Just fuck me! Please, Rom, I need it…”

The fingers vanished, and Shuu felt like he couldn’t breathe until he felt the reassuring weight of Rom’s hips settling above him, the thick head of his cock pressing against Shuu’s hole. The initial stretch as Rom pressed inside left Shuu half-whimpering, half-moaning; it didn’t hurt, exactly, but Shuu would never get completely used to how big Rom was. His fingers clawed at the threadbare carpet as Rom moved inside him, each thrust harder than the last. Rom could hardly be called gentle, but that was just the way Shuu liked it.

“Are you all right?” 

Physically, Rom wasn’t gentle, Shuu corrected himself. In other ways, he was far too caring… “I’m fine. Don’t you dare stop.”

There was a sharp nip at the back of Shuu’s neck, and then he could practically feel Rom grinning against his skin. That bite had always been a favourite move of Rom’s, Shuu assumed it was some cat thing. “Fine. Then sing for me.”

Shuu was happy to oblige, a constant string of moans falling from his lips as Rom increased the pace of his thrusts. When Rom reached down to stroke Shuu cock at the same time, Shuu found himself completely unable to keep up, giving up on trying to match Rom’s thrusts in favour of letting Rom use his body in any way he liked. How long they stayed like that, Shuu couldn’t say – he was lost savouring the sensation of being completely filled, the way Rom’s cock rubbed against his prostate with every movement, until he finally, blissfully, came. 

He felt Rom nuzzle at the nape of his neck as his limbs gave out on him, unable to hold himself up off the floor for a second longer. Shuu didn’t bother to try and wipe away the splatter of come that stared back at him on the carpet. The thing was a ruin anyway, one more stain wouldn’t hurt. 

The floorboards creaked and Shuu was acutely aware of a sudden absence of warmth until Rom returned holding the long-forgotten towel, using it to wipe away any remaining fluids from Shuu’s body. Neither of them suggested getting back on the bed, either from exhaustion or fear that the damn thing really would break under their combined weight. Shuu was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when he felt Rom’s fingers trace along the edge of one ear.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?”

Shuu shook his head. “Forget it. It can wait.”

He would have to tell Rom, and soon, but not now. Not when they were lying together like this, soft fur tickling the back of Shuu’s thighs as Rom’s tail sought out his. As selfish as he was, Shuu didn’t want to spoil the moment.

For all he knew, it might be the last one they’d have.


End file.
